


Retribution

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Consensual, Guilt, I can't stop writing porn help me, M/M, Punishment, canonverse, hello I am trash, kind of, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who loves you, Erwin?” Levi, teeth bared, jerks the larger man’s head around. “You seem keen on talking. Answer me.”<br/>“Nobody.”<br/>“That’s right. Nobody within these walls loves you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution

Levi stands in front of Erwin’s naked, heaving form, and moves the larger man’s head around with the grasp he has on his golden blond hair. The commander lets him, only letting out soft grunts when Levi pulls him too hard, jerking him this way and that as he pleases.

“What are you, Erwin?” the corporal whispers, voice hoarse. His face is smeared with exhaustion, with dark circles swimming beneath his eyes, and his slacked jaw hanging whenever he’s silent. He moves quickly, but Erwin knows that his muscles are screaming to rest. The blond told him to do this, though, and he wasn’t about to refuse.

“Worthless.” Erwin looks away from him, eyes focused on his feet. Levi’s feet are bare, sides blistered from the rubbing of his boots. He didn’t start as a young soldier, and still, his feet hadn’t adjusted to the shapes of the shoes.

“You’re lower than the dirt on this floor.” Levi tugs him forward, pressing his forehead against Erwin’s. His eyes are sharp, but still, they’re tired. They dart too and fro, trying to focus on Erwin’s face, but can only do so for seconds at a time.

“I’m a monster.”

“You are. You knew what would happen today.” For a moment, Levi sounds bitter. Legitimately angry at Erwin’s decisions. Never, outside of the walls, did this anger show. His squad is gone, he knows that full well, and he knows he would have been with them had Erwin not stopped them.

“I didn’t console them.”

“No. You let everyone weep.” His nails dig into Erwin’s scalp, eliciting a hiss from the larger man. Levi doesn’t care. Erwin told him earlier not to stop, no matter what. This is their ritual, and Levi knows his role. “I couldn’t look Petra’s father in the eyes.”

He doesn’t disobey the blond’s commands, in or out of the walls. Erwin moves forward, jolting up to press his lips against the smaller man’s. He’s needy, hairline beading with sweat, and muscles shaking with exhaustion.

They’ve only just gotten back, with only enough time to take a shower before ending up here. 

Levi’s mouth held taut, only briefly returning the blond’s kiss. He tastes clean, and the smaller man loves that. “Do you think you deserve to do that to me?” Levi snaps instead, shoving the commander back down.

He watches Erwin’s composure, and he collapses back onto his knees in front of the corporal. “No. No, I’m sorry.” His eyes are dejected, and glances away from his lover. “I’m sorry.”

“You always take what you want, don’t you?” Levi snarls, lip curling up and jaw tensing.

Erwin clears his throat. “I do.” 

“Anything you want, you think you can have it.”

“I do. I want the world.”

“You’re a sick fuck.” Levi grabs a handful of his hair and yanks his hair up. “What else do you want?”

“I want you.”

“So? Be specific.”

Erwin shudders. “I want to taste you.” For a moment, his eyes linger on Levi’s lips, but quickly travel down his body, resting on his groin. The smaller man catches onto this, and yanks Erwin’s head forward, grinding the blond’s mouth against his pelvis. 

The larger man inhales sharply, moaning into the coarse fabric. 

“Then take off my gear.” 

With deft hands, Erwin pulls at the belts until they fall to the ground in a heap around Levi’s frame. His clothes are wrinkled from the compression, and Erwin knows that those parts of his skin will be an uncomfortable red. “Levi, please.”

“Are you hard for me?” Levi whispers gently, tugging on Erwin’s hair again. 

The blond nods vigorously, and Levi smirks. “Fuck.” He unbuttons his pants, and Erwin’s hands shoot up to pull his cock out, already half hard. “Take what you want, Erwin.” 

Erwin rolls his tongue over the tip of Levi’s length before taking it deep into his throat. He’s done this time after time again, and the corporal’s eyes roll back at the familiar warmth of Erwin’s mouth. He lets Erwin snake his hands past his hips, and onto the curve of his ass.

“Hah, you’re hot. Shit, you look so good like this.” Erwin releases Levi’s cock with a wet pop before running his tongue from the base of it up to its tip. “God, Erwin. God, you’re so fucking good.” Levi pushes Erwin down on his length, hands tangled in his hair. The blond lets him, taking Levi as deep as he can.

“Punish me,” he begs when he pulls away, eyes glazed over with a lust that makes Levi’s heart skip a beat.

Levi licks his lips, and cracks Erwin across the face in one quick motion. He doesn’t hit as hard as he could—just enough to shock the blond. “Very well. If that’s what you want, Commander.” 

The blond exhales, deep and uncontrolled, mouth opening in a silent gasp when he feels Levi throw him backwards. His back hits the ground with a thud, and Levi crawls on top of him, unfastening his cravat as he moves. “Levi, shit.”

“Did I give you permission to speak?”

Erwin shudders, and snaps his mouth back shut. Levi’s hands fumble for his maneuver gear, using the leg belts to hold Erwin’s wrists behind his back. “Can you move?” Erwin shakes his head once, pulling at his restraints unsuccessfully to prove it. “Good.”

He slams Erwin back against the ground, and stands up, pressing his bare foot against Erwin’s length. “This sort of shit turns you on, doesn’t it?”  
A weak moan, then a nod. Levi moves the ball of his foot in a circular motion, handing Erwin gentler than he normally would. That sort of shit drives the blond insane, and he intends on doing just that. “And here I was, thinking you always got off on those power trips of yours.” He presses down, and the blond’s eyes flutter shut. “You like when I push you around, yeah?”

Erwin shudders again, and nods. 

“You’re fucking disgusting.”

“I am.”  
Erwin doesn’t flinch when his lover strikes him across the face. His hand snaps back and seizes the blond by the jaw, holding their eye contact strong. “Who loves you, Erwin?” Levi, teeth bared, jerks the larger man’s head around. “You seem keen on talking. _Answer me_.”

“Nobody.”

“That’s right. Nobody within these walls loves you.” Levi slides down, until he’s on Erwin’s lap, and rolls his hips. “What do they want?” He leans forward, mouth dangerously close to the blond’s ear.

“They want to see me dead.”

Levi’s breath tickles his earlobe, thick and warm, consuming Erwin’s senses. He shudders, and his pelvis bucks against the smaller man’s, begging for some sort of attention. He’s hard, painfully so, and Levi can feel it through his clothes.

“More than that. They want to see you hanging from a tree, with the rest of the Survey Corps behind you.”

“Fuck, Levi, please—“

“Don’t get distracted. You’re not worth anything.”

“I’m not. You’re right, Levi, I’m not worth anything.”

“Do you deserve this?” the corporal murmurs, peeling his shirt off and letting it fall next to Erwin on the floor. “Do you deserve to have me touch you?”

“No. Damn it, I don’t deserve you.” Levi’s mouth works against Erwin’s neck, leaving dark, painful marks against his flesh. His nails drag at the blond’s back, hard enough to break the skin, and Erwin only whimpers. “Levi, I love you.” His pants come off this time, and Erwin watches with a tense fascination as Levi strokes himself and walks across the room to grab their jar of oil. 

“I know, Erwin. You adore me.” The candle light dances against Levi’s body, tracing the outlines of his muscles. He slicks up Erwin’s cock, and straddles him again, pressing his entrance against the blond’s length. 

The blond whimpers, pulling at the restraints rubbing at his wrists. “I do. You’re perfect.”

Levi snorts, and graces the blond’s lips with a chaste kiss that Erwin takes hungrily. He laps at the corporal’s lips, taking in his taste and his soft movements. “I’m not.”

“What are you, then?”

He laughs softly, and rolls his shoulders. “I don’t have any fucking clue.” He rolls his shoulders, and lets a hand drift to Erwin’s cock. He massages the hard length carefully, just enough to send shivers up the blond’s spine. “You want me, right?”

“Levi. Levi, fuck, I need you.”

“You talk too much.” Levi drops onto Erwin’s cock, taking his lover inch by inch, and hissing at the sudden tightness and pressure that envelops him. He knows he should have stretched himself beforehand, but he’s done this so many times, it’s nothing. He knows he can take it, and he will.

Erwin keeps moaning his name, and Levi ties his cravat around the blond’s mouth, more than tight enough to shut him up. “That should help keep your mouth shut. Do you want the whole building to hear?”

Levi runs his hands over the blond’s flushed chest, fingers playing with his chest hairs. He lets Erwin fuck him however he wants, moving his hips whatever pace his lover decides. It’s been a while, and Erwin hits deep inside of him, forcing sharp grunts and whimpers out of his throat. Something about this, though, gives him a rush, and he laughs while Erwin squirms beneath him, desperate for Levi’s love, his affection.

The thrusts get harder, and Levi fumbles, hips moving sloppily to try and keep up with his lover. Erwin’s eyes are cracked open beneath him, tracing the muscles on Levi’s frame, and occasionally lingering on his half open eyes. His face is red, and Levi thinks it’s pathetic, in an endearing sort of way, and brushes his fingers against the blond’s cheekbones. “Fucking hot.”

His lover grunts louder than usual, and Levi yanks the cravat out of his mouth, letting it hang limp against his neck. “What is it, Erwin?” His voice comes out weak, in between pants and frantic gasps. 

“I’m going to come.”

“I don’t want you to.”

“Levi—“

The corporal cracks him across the face, and Erwin lets out a low groan. “You’ll come when I’m finished.”

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Erwin whispers with a broken laugh, eyes locked on Levi’s. 

Levi chuckles, cut off by a sharp thrust to his prostate, and drags his nails down Erwin’s chest. “You like this sort of shit. Fucking weird.”

“Only when it’s you.”

“Sick.” Levi knows that. They have their roles, and he always follows the script. He’s in control, but he knows it’s because it’s what Erwin wants. He’s just a player in this game, and he fulfills his role to satisfy his lover. He feels the blond’s legs shake beneath him, torso tense and trying to hold back his orgasm. 

“Levi, let me jerk you off.”

“Fuck. Yeah, go ahead.” Levi pulls the ropes away from Erwin’s wrists, and lets him sit up to press his forehead against the smaller man’s. “Hurry up, fuck.”

Fingers wrap around Levi’s length, rubbing at him until his head snaps back, orgasm sweeping from his abdomen through the rest of his body. Still, he keeps riding Erwin, legs shaking and breaths quick, until he claws down the larger man’s chest, and lets out a weak, “Fuck, come inside of me.”

Erwin thrusts forward, balls deep inside of his lover, and pulls the smaller man close, crushing his body into the blond’s torso. “God, fuck, _Levi,”_ he all but sobs, and comes, body twitching and mouth hung open against Levi’s neck. His chest heaves, shaking against the corporal’s tired body.

Levi, who only holds weakly onto the larger man, grunts, and pulls himself off of Erwin’s softening cock before planting a kiss on the blond’s lips, taking in the taste of sweat and fear. 

“No matter who turns their back on you, I’ll be there.”

“I know. Levi, God, I know.”

“I love you. I love you. Erwin, I love you,” Levi gasps out, holding his lover hard against him. “You perfect fucking mess of a man. I love you.”

Erwin runs his hands over the muscles in his lover’s arms and back, burying his face in his neck. “We’ll be free. Even if I fight only for you, we’ll be free.” Even when he smacks Erwin around and spits in his face, he’s soft. His eyes are gentle, reminding the blond how much he cares, how much he’ll do for him. “We’ll be free, or we’ll die trying.” 

Levi leads Erwin to his desk, and sits him down. “We have work to do.” His hands rest on a stack of unorganized papers, and he locks his lips with Erwin’s one last time before settling himself against the desk to read over the blond’s shoulder.

 


End file.
